New Roomate
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Near is forced to room with Mello and Matt. What shall they get into? WARNING : CONTAINS YAOI,SHOTA,DP. One-shot. MattXNearxMello


I have WAY to much time on my hands to constantly write fanfiction. Heh~ Well this is a MattxMelloxNear fanfiction.  
**WARNING : CONTAINS YAOI, DP (DOUBLE PENATRATION), AND SHOTA (: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ENJOY!  
this will probobaly only be a one-shot.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Matts POV  
**"WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked up from my DS when I heard my overly dramatic roomate yell.

"Its only temporary Mello now calm down." Roger said to the fuming blonde. I looked around wondering what was happening. That's when I noticed the small albino hiding behind Roger. I smiled. I don't see why Mello hates him so much. He doesn't do much and hes also very cute. Yes I knew I played for the other team. And near was just the cutest thing ever. The way his big grey eyes peeked out from his long floppy white hair. The way his white pajamas hung from his tiny form. I watched as said cutie was twirling a piece of hair trying to ignore all the profanity's Mello was throwing rogers way. Suddenly and I don't know what came over me but i sat up.

"Its okay with me if near stays here for a little bit. He can even stay in my bed." Mellos eyes widened and stared at me is disbelief. Roger just nodded and pushed Near into the room and closed the door. Leaving said geniuses alone.

"Why the fuck would you say that?! I don't want that freak sleeping in my room." If looks could kill id be dead. Mello was glaring at me. I looked at the tentative Near looking like a deer in the headlights. I smiled softly at him and motioned him over to the bed. It was already past midnight and he was clutching a blanket and a pillow. He scuffled over to my bed and hoped onto it. I looked over at Mello who was now madly snapping off a piece of chocolate.

"So near is it okay if you sleep in my bed?" I asked softly to the 9 year old. Me and Mello are both 15. He looked up at me grey eyes filled with conflicting emotions. Slowly he nodded a light shade of pink making its way to his cheeks. I just wanted to hold him close. I lied down opening the blankets for him to get under. He shuffled into the sheets laying at my side. I glanced at Mello and he was passed out a chocolate bar hanging from his hand. Chuckling I turned the light off snuggling into my bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

**4 a.m.  
**Whimpering and movement woke me. I groaned and turned to the sound. My eyes widened at the sight I was greeted with. It was Mello straddling the younger and sticking his tongue in his mouth. Feeling a pang of jealousy in my chest I yawned to let them know I was awake. They froze and stared at me. Turning the light on I watched as they jumped off each other in hurry. I smiled and pushed them together again urging them to continue. But before Mello could get his lips on Nears again he jumped towards me holding me close. I blushed and stroked his back as he sat in my lap. Mello scooted to me and started kissing me feverishly. Me and Mello have made out before. I mean two hormonal teenage boys sharing a room? there's bound to be some experimentation But we haven't kissed since we where 13. And we where now obviously more experienced. As my tongue intertwined with his I felt Near rutting against me. I was shocked at what the innocent boy was turning into. I humped against him to hear him moan softly. I pulled from Mello and we gave each other a grin that meant we both wanted this. I pulled Near off and layed him between me and Mello.

"Near do you know what we want to do?" He nodded blushing. His hair was disheveled and was panting his face flushed. I smiled.

"Do you want this too?" Mello asked and Near nodded. I began unbuttoning his shirt as Mello made quick work on his pants and boxers leaving him naked. He shivered cutely and looked up at us.

"C-could I see y-you two..k-kiss?" He asked nervously. I glanced at Mello and met his lips halfway. We kissed sloppily over near for I don't know how long. It wasn't until I heard a whimper that we pulled away and was met with the sight of a very horny and jealous near as he felt left out. I pulled him into a deep kiss as Mello licked down his chest making his way to the two pink nipples sucking on one gently.

"A-aaagh" Near moaned into my mouth. Mellos then proceeded to lick down his tummy the skipping where we know he wanted it most and licked at nears inner thighs.

"Mmmph come on mello please" Near practically begged. His little cock was leaking pre-cum.

"Yeah Mello we should give him what he wants." I watched as Mello took nears cock into his mouth sucking hard making near practically scream in pleasure. I stuck 3 fingers in his mouth.

"My my near. You have to be quiet baby. Otherwise Roger will come and ruin the fun. You don't want that do you?" He shook his head and moaned sucking my fingers. I pet his head praising him. Mello was sucking hard and bobbing his head. I could tell near was close from the moans. Mello sat up and looked at us. I brought my fingers down to Nears twitching hole.

"Okay baby this is going to hurt but i promise it gets better and we will make you feel so good." I slipped a finger and wriggled it around making Near arch his back in pain and cry out. Mello comforted him as I slowly stretched him. Once he was prepped enough I grabbed a bottle of lotion from my bedside table and slicked myself and pressed at his entrance and slid in slowly to give him time to adjust. He was crying and clinging to Mello. He nodded for me to move and I started a slow pace but quickly picking up pace.

"Ughh faster Matt please!" Near moaned into Mellos chest as he gripped onto him for dear life. Mello slid down the bed to grab the lotion slicking up his erection and pressing into Near alongside me. I gasped at him as Near was crying in pain. I shushed him and switched my angle a bit. Near gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh my god! Hit there again! Please." I smiled and continued my pace. Eventually Near adjusted and was always full. Me and Mello syncing are pace. In and out in and out. Near was panting and moaning. I felt his grip us tighter knowing he was close I grabbed his leaking cock and jerked it. He yelled as he came all over my hand and his chest. The tight walls closing around me made me cum hard. Mello soon after. We both pulled out of the abused hole and fell beside the young panting child. I got up to get a towel to clean up. Wiping down Near then helping him put on his pajamas. I changed then slipped into bed.

"Goodnight near. I love you." I whispered into a sleeping Nears ear. Mello did the same and slipped into his bed.

"Night Matt I love you too." I smiled. Well having Near in our room will certainly be a interesting experience.

"Love you too Mells."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So thats the end. Haha please R&R~


End file.
